


Cold December Night

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, close enough, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Something always changes when December comes around.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Karecchi. I hope you have a better year, and I'm thankful that you were born. You're an amazing person. Everyone is lucky to have met you. I'm even luckier for getting to love you. I'm sorry this gift is a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy it.

Whenever December hits, something changes about the world. Smiles are a little brighter, lights are a little softer, nights are a little longer, and coffee tastes a little sweeter. Sayo never really noticed that before, but looking at Rinko’s beaming expression made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s snowing,” Rinko murmured, breaking her gaze from Sayo and toward the cafe window. Though it was dark, the Christmas lights strung along the trees and buildings illuminated the town enough to see the lightest of snowfalls begin to coat the streets once more. Sayo stared blankly out at the people bustling about before dragging her gaze to Rinko.

“So it is.”

Rinko’s soft smile faltered when she finally looked at Sayo again. “I-Is something wrong?”

The question shocked Sayo out of her reverie. “No, nothing at all. I was just pondering something.”

“Hm.” Rinko brushed her thumb along the rim of her cup of hot chocolate. “May I ask what you’re thinking about?”

“You.” The response came so naturally, Sayo didn’t even realize she said it until she noticed Rinko’s expression. 

“Me?”

“Y-yes.” Sayo cleared her throat and turned away from the stare she felt on her. “You.”

“Ah… I see. U-umm... What about me?”

“I-I, well, I don’t know. You…” Oh, the overdrive Sayo’s mind was going through to come up with *any* kind of distraction. The *hopefulness* that sparkled in Rinko’s eyes did little to help either. What did she expect? The truth? Sayo couldn’t lie about something like this, so she muttered, “You have a beautiful smile.”

If the lights outside were bright, the way Rinko lit up was blinding. If December could show Sayo this side of the world, she could grow to appreciate it.


End file.
